The Plan
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: A new girl is in Moonacre Vally. What sort of antics will insue? Adventure, friends, fluff, and true love. What else could you need in a story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I haven't read the book for this yet so most of this, for now, is off of the movie. I'm sorry for anything that may be incorrect or goes against the book. I'm also still getting a good feel for the characters so you might have to bear with me for a bit. I think it's a pretty good start. Please give it a chance before you click out, I know none of the main characters are there yet, but they will be there soon. Have patience young grasshoppers, you'll be surprised at how awesome I can be (or so I'm told.) I own nothing, but Lizzy and the plot. With that, ENJOY!**

* * *

Lizzy was a beautiful seventeen year old girl. She had hair that was black as night that curled into something that looked like a bird's nest. (A lot like Maria's, but that's later.) Her eyes were gray like storm clouds and they spoke volumes about what she was thinking (much like her cousin's, but again that's later.) She was a lovely girl and she loved to roam outdoors as much as she could.

She had spent the better part of her childhood in a forest filled with magic. She knew that forest better than the back of her hand and she was saddened for months when her mother made her leave their home to move to London. It had been twelve years since she'd been in her beloved forest and she was slowly starting to forget.

So her surprise and excitement were beyond measure when her mother told her that she would be going back to live with her uncle while her mother went to America with her new husband. Lizzy would have gone with them, but it was more money than they had and she would rather live in the woods then spend months on a boat.

So, it was with a bitter-sweet mix of sadness and joy that she bid her mother and step-father farewell. She promised to write as much as she could as soon as they had an address to write to. They were leaving a few weeks after her, but they did have much more to pack.

She waved until she couldn't see them anymore. It was a two day ride from where they lived in the city to her uncle's castle. She settled into her seat with a book for the long journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin!" Maria called. She made her way to a large oak tree not too far inside the forest from her home. "Robin!" She called again when she received no answer.

She reached the tree that she knew was the boy's favorite to sit in while he waited for her to finish her lessons. She stopped at the thick trunk and looked up.

There she saw the mop of curly hair that she had been looking for. She smiled to her-self and shook her head slightly.

On one of the higher branches Robin was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and his hat over his eyes. When she listened closely she heard him softly snoring. Still smile fondly she climbed up as far as she could (not as far as her bird like friend, but pretty close) then pulled out a book that she kept in the bag that was always over her shoulder when she went into the forest. She kept a book for days like this, when Robin had had more chores than normal and was tired before the day had even started. She never had to wait very long for him to stir, but she didn't mind waiting.

Two chapters of her story later she heard him starting to wake. She marked her page then looked over to him.

He blinked tiredly and scrubbed his hand through his hair before he placed his beloved hat back on his head. It was then that he saw her for the first time.

"Princess." He said with slight surprise. "I didn't see you there." He smiled at her.

"Well I can't imagine why you would." She told him giggling to herself.

He made a face at her then started to make his way to the ground. She took his lead and climbed down as well. He caught her as she jumped the last few feet where there weren't any branches.

"Where you waiting long?" He asked while they walked farther into the woods.

"No, not very long." She smiled at him.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He told her.

"I don't mind it, Robin. Truly. I know how hard you work." She turned to him for a moment. "What did have you working so hard this morning?"

Robin yawned before he answered. "I was helping to prepare the castle for a guest. Well, they're not really a guest as they are to be living with us from now on."

"Oh really!" Maria said excitedly. "Who is this mystery guest that is coming to stay?" She asked while Robin took her hand to help her over the roots of the trees that had grown closer together. When he made to let go of her hand, Maria held on tighter. He smiled slightly at her and continued talking.

"I'm not quite sure. Father didn't have time to tell me. Though from the way the room was made up she's female. He did mention that she's been here before when we were both young and stayed for a while. Though the only person I can think of is my cousin Elizabeth." Robin finished as they reached a large tree in the middle of the forest. This tree had branches that were much closer to the ground than the oak and had a perfect fork to sit in.

Robin went up first then helped Maria up. She sat on his lap as the fork was only big enough for one person to sit. Robin put his hands gently around her waist and his chin on top of her head. They did most of this without thinking as this was one of their favorite places to sit when they spent the day together.

"When did Elizabeth leave?" She asked him, wanting to know more about the mystery cousin.

Robin had to think for a moment before he answered. "Oh, about twelve years ago. I was just a kid, but I know that her mother wanted to leave the forest after Elizabeth's father died. They moved to London. On the other side of the same town that you once lived, come to think of it. You might have seen each other at some point."

Maria hummed and leaned more into Robin's chest (she was still a good deal shorter than him) as she thought. "Tell me about her. What was she like?" She asked him.

He sighed quietly to himself. It was a few minutes before he answered. Just when Maria was thinking that he wouldn't he started to speak.

"From what I remember she was rather wild, but in a good way. She would rather roan the forest with me than learn how to sew and cook with Loveday. Back then she knew the forest better than anyone, even me."

Maria looked at him in mock horror. "Oh, the prince of the woods was out-smarted by a girl! I never thought I'd see the day!" She teased him.

"Hush." He told her "We were five. At that point I just thought it was the best thing ever to have a girl that wanted to play in the mud with me. We were best friends before she left. Father, Loveday, and I went to see them in the city a few times; her mother was Father's sister after all. We stopped going after a while. No one ever told me why."

He went quiet after that. Maria placed her small hand over his larger one. "I'm sorry Robin."

He looked up and smiled at her then. "Don't be. I'm just happy I get to see her again. I wonder if she remembers me?" He asked, more to himself than to Maria.

"Well, we'll find out. Do you know when she gets in?"

"Tomorrow morning. You'll be there, won't you?"

"Of course I will, if you want me to be. I'll have to tell Loveday though."

"I want you there, and whoever wishes to join you is most welcome." He told her as they made their way down from the tree. Robin had to check his traps and then both had to return to their homes.

"I will see you tomorrow morning." Maria said to him as she parted for the Manor. She kissed his cheek quickly before she ran into the house, missing his red ears and blushing face.

* * *

**A/N Yay for chapter two! Thank you so much for reading this story as I know it's a little slow. Robin and Maria are not a 'thing' just yet, even if sometimes I write them that way. Just so you guys know. Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it. They make my day and make me want to write more. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Much love *heart sign here***


	3. Chapter 3

Maria woke with the sun the next morning. She was excited to meet a potential new friend and have a girl her age around. Robin was very dear to her and her best friend, but sometimes she just wanted a girl to gossip with.

She put on a dark colored red dress as to fit in better with the sea of black that was the De Nair Clan, even though she didn't have to now.

Once she was ready she ran down the stairs for breakfast where she and Loveday would eat before making the short ride to the castle to welcome the new guest.

"Good morning Maria." Her uncle greeted her as she sat down for some toast and grapefruit.

"Good morning, dear." Loveday said then turned back to her own food. Mrs. Heliotrope nodded with her mouth full.

"Good morning everyone." Maria replied smiling brightly.

A knowing smile tugged at Loveday's lips as the two finished quickly and made their way to the stables.

They made the short ride, racing the whole way. Maria won and was closely followed by Loveday. They were met at the front gate by Robin and his father.

"Good morning Princess." Robin said as he helped her off her horse.

"Hello Robin." She said to him with a gentle smile. "When is your guest to be arriving?"

"Any moment now." His father answered for him, then returned to his conversation with his daughter. They stood, waiting, for a few moments before Robin put his hands on Maria's waist and gently placed his chin on her shoulder as he started to whisper in her ear.

"Father had enough time yesterday evening to tell me that it is my cousin that's coming back. Her mother is moving to America, but they didn't have enough money for Elizabeth to join her. That's why she's going to be living with us for now."

Maria sighed contently and put her hands over Robin's to show that she was listening. She didn't answer because her throat had gone dry and her heart had sped up. She was trying very hard to not let on that she was freaking out and didn't know why. She chalked it up to being nerves about meeting someone new. She wanted very much for Elizabeth to like her and for them to be friends. Maybe her and Robin would roam the forest like when they were little. Maybe she would get to join them. As she was thinking a black coach pulled to a stop a few feet in front of the welcoming party.

Instead of letting her go, like Maria thought he would, Robin snaked his arms all the way around her waist. It wasn't something that he normally did, but she wasn't complaining. They watched as the Cuer De Noir opened the door of the coach and helped his niece out.

Elizabeth stepped out and smiled gratefully at her uncle. Then she looked around to take in everybody that was there.

"Loveday!" She exclaimed first, rushing to bring the other woman in a tight, but loving embrace. They parted after a moment and Elizabeth turned to look at Robin and Maria.

"Robin! I didn't recognize you standing taller than me! And look at all these curls!" She giggled as she tugged gently at a lock of his hair. Then she pulled him into a hug that was much like the one she had given Loveday.

It was the only time in the whole exchange that Robin had let go of Maria.

"Elizabeth." He said. "It's been far too long."

"You're telling me." She laughed. "I've been away for too long. I was starting to forget the forest! I bet that you know it better than me by now."

Robin faked gasped. "Forget the forest!? You could walk through it blindfolded when you were young. In fact, if memory serves, you did a few times."

"Yes." She smiled again, softer this time. "You'll have to take me on a tour to refresh my memory. Maybe your lady friend here would be able to join us?"

Maria started a little in surprise. She was happy to watch the family reunite. She could see that Elizabeth and Robin had been best friends, and still were by the looks of things. The years had changed very little. Robin took her hand and tugged her closer.

"Elizabeth, this is Maria. She's a very dear friend of mine. Maria, this is Elizabeth. My long lost cousin that has come back home."

Maria held out her hand for the other girl to shake. Elizabeth looked at her hand then pulled her into the same tight, loving hold that she held Loveday and Robin. They parted smiling then Elizabeth turned to her uncle.

"Uncle, it is so lovely to see you again. Thank you so much for letting me stay. How will I ever repay you?"

"Darling Elizabeth, having you here is payment enough. How about we head inside so that you may freshen up and then we may dine for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely." She replied.

She took the offered arm of her uncle and they started for the castle.

"How is your mother?" He asked her.

Maria didn't hear the answer, however, because Robin started talking to her. "So, that was Elizabeth."

"It certainly was."

"She's excited to be back home."

"She's lovely. I hope we can be friends." She said to him.

"I'm sure you will be the best of friends." He told her. "She's taken a liking to you already."

They smiled at each other (which they couldn't seem to stop doing when the other was near) and walked arm in arm to the castle.

* * *

**A/N I have bested another chapter. This is getting quite fun to write, though I have no idea where it's going to go. I only have one place I'm going to with no clue how I'm getting there. I guess you'll just have to go on the ride with me. Please be so kind as to review! I'll see you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy had been staying with her uncle for a week now and she was feeling more at home than she ever had in London. Today was the day that Robin had promised to take her into the forest (mostly to show that he knew it better now, but she was happy to get back to what she loved.)

"Elizabeth, are you ready?" She heard Robin call from down the hall.

"Yes!" She shouted back to him. "I do so wish you would stop calling me Elizabeth." She told him when they were face to face.

"What am I to call you if not your name then?" He asked her, a bit baffled.

"Call me Lizzy. I like it much better." She told him.

She giggled at the thoughtful look on his face and led the way out of the castle, into the forest.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lizzy asked after a while of following her cousin in a somewhat straight line. "We haven't seen anything yet." She complained.

"We're in a forest, everything looks the same." He teased her. "I'm surprised that you don't know, we've only gone in a line."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I know we're in a forest, one that I haven't been in for a good many years might I add. I still want to know where we are going." She told him exasperated.

"Here." Robin said, stopping in front of a large oak tree that looked over a field to the Moonacre Manor.

"Why here?" Lizzy asked quietly.

She looked next to her when Robin didn't answer to see that he was no longer there. She turned in a full circle before she looked up to see him sitting in the tree, swinging his legs and smiling down at her.

"What was that?" He called down.

"I asked, why here?"

"Because we have to wait for Maria." He said, pointing to the Manor. "Her lessons are almost finished and she'd never forgive me if I took you on the grand tour without her." He looked back down at her. "There's been some changes since you were last here."

"Oh, alright." She said with a teasing smile on her face.

She sat down against the trunk of the oak. "What has changed?" She called up to Robin, who was squinting to see the figure crossing the field.

He waved to the figure before he answered.

"Do you remember when we were kids and our mothers told us bedtime stories about a Moon Princess and Moon Pearls and a curse on the valley?"

Lizzy thought for a moment, remembering her aunt and mother telling her and Robin because they claimed that they weren't tired. That they only needed a story to be good and stay in bed to sleep. "Yeah, I loved that story. I used to always wish I could meet the Moon Princess. She was so brave; standing up for what she knew to be right." She faded off at the end, lost in thoughts of a different life.

"Well, your wish is about to come true." Robin told her just as Maria came up to them.

Robin jumped from the tree and landed beside the two girls. He helped Lizzy to her feet before speaking. "Cousin Lizzy, meet Moon Princess Maria." He laughed as he watched Lizzy's eyes go wide and her mouth fall open. "Hello Princess." He said to Maria.

"Hello Robin." She greeted, hugging him quickly around the wait. "And Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you again."

"I think we have a story to tell our friend here Maria. Though I fear we may have put her into shock."

"You have not." Lizzy huffed. "I'm just a little surprised is all. I thought the stories were just that, stories."

"Oh they're quite real. Curse and everything." Robin said then nodded to the forest and started walking. "It all started about a year ago."

"My father died and I had to come live with my uncle here in the country." Maria took over.

"Father was not happy about the Moon Princess returning to the valley and sent me out to capture her." Robin continued.

They told Lizzy the whole story, going back and forth for the parts that the other didn't know. Like how Maria knew where they pearls were and why Robin was out in the forest by himself at sunset.

"Why _were_ you out so late? You never did tell me." Maria asked looking at him.

"Father wasn't happy with me because you had gotten away again. I didn't want to be around, so I wasn't" A dark look passed over his face, but was gone as quickly as it came. "A good thing too or I never would have been able to help you." Robin turned her way to smile at her quickly.

Lizzy just listened, watching her cousin and his best friend. "Wow." Was all that she could say when they had finished. "So the magic is back and stronger than ever? That explains why the forest is _less_ dead than it was when I left."

"That's why."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special." Maria answered her, having realized the path that Robin had been taking. They turned to watch the boy in front of them for a moment until Lizzy broke the silence.

"So, you and Robin?"

Maria looked at her confused. "What about me and Robin?"

"You're a couple, aren't you?"

Maria stopped walking from the shock that Lizzy's words gave her.

"What? No, we're really not." She shook her head and caught up to the older girl. "He's my best friend and he doesn't feel that way towards me."

"From what I've seen, I beg to differ. You feel that way about him though, don't you?"

"No, of course not." Maria answered far too quickly.

"Don't worry." Lizzy giggled. "You're secret's safe with me."

"Are you two coming!?" Robin asked, his head popping out from a hollow in the tree a few yards ahead of them.

"Yes, yes. Keep your shirt on." His cousin shouted to him. She linked her arm through the younger girl's and they made their way to the tree. All the while Lizzy thinking up a plan. She'd have to talk to Loveday soon.

* * *

**A/N Whoo! See you guys soon. Please review, they make my day and make me want to write more much sooner. Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy knocked on the door that she knew to be Loveday's.

"Come in." The older woman called to her. She entered the room to see Loveday sitting at a mirror, combing the knots out of her hair. "Elizabeth, hello." Loveday said, looking at her cousin in the mirror. "How was your trip through the forest?"

Lizzy smiled at her. "It was amazing. Robin and Maria told me the story of what happened when Maria first came to Moonacre. Then they took me to a room that was in the hollow of a tree. It was so beautiful. They told me that they've been cleaning it up the last few months so that they had a place to go when it rain that was closer than their homes."

"Now I know where they go. I always thought they just went to the castle. No matter, they are more than capable of looking after themselves." Loveday laughed softly to herself. She turned to face the stormy eyed girl. "I feel that's not all you wanted to tell me."

Lizzy looked around for a few moments before her eyes fell back to Loveday's smiling face. "What's the deal with Robin and Maria?"

Loveday tilted her head like a puppy that heard a funny sound. "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"That it's pretty apparent that Robin is mad about Maria and by the way she blushes she feels the same. Yet they insist that they feel nothing, but friendship.

Loveday giggled at her exasperation. "My dear baby brother has no idea how to show his feelings for a lovely girl such as Maria. He's spent far too much time with father, who was cruel for far too long. They're both better now, but Robin is still a seventeen year old boy and sometimes needs a little push into things like this."

"Lizzy grinned widely. "I think we could be the ones to do just that. What do you think?"

Loveday's grin matched hers, watt for watt. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

* * *

**A/N Yay for Loveday! Please review, they make me happy and want to write more. Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maria was sitting in The Oak, waiting for Robin for a change. She was humming a song she didn't know was in her head.

"Maria?"

She was startled by the voice and almost fell out of the tree, but caught herself at the last second. She looked down to see who had called her. "Elizabeth, you startled me." She said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to, and please, call me Lizzy. Elizabeth is too much of a mouthful for my taste."

Maria nodded at her. "Lizzy it is."

They were silent for a moment.

"Was there something you needed?" Maria asked politely.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk for a minute. Are you busy?

"Not at ll. I'm just waiting for Robin."

"Ah, he and his boys went hunting this morning." Lizzy replied, looking at the sun "They should be back soon."

"Yes, I remember him telling me. Would you like to come up?"

I thought it was yours and Robin's tree."

Maria snickered. "Well, I'm inviting you up so I think it should be alright." She teased.

"If you say so." The older answered with a smile as she started up to sit next to the red-head.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" The younger asks as Lizzy settled in.

"Robin." She stated simply. She watched as a light pink blush creep onto Maria's cheeks. She cleared her throat quietly. "What about him?"

A sly smile slid its way onto Lizzy's lips. "It seems that you like my dear cousin."

"Of course I like him. He wouldn't be my best friend otherwise."

Lizzy laughed at Maria's poor attempt to ignore what she meant. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She told the blushing girl.

"I know. It's just that if I say it out loud, then I wouldn't be able to ignore it." She turned to face Lizzy. "I don't want our friendship to change because I have feelings, but he doesn't. I don't want to have to work around that to spend time with him."

Storm gray looked into glassy blue. She smiled gently at Maria. "I wouldn't worry about him not feeling anything for you. It may have been many years since I've seen my darling cousin, but I can still read him like an open book." She paused to take Maria's hands as they heard someone walking their way. She lowered her voice before she started talking again. "I've never seen him like this before. I've never seen him blush about a girl as he does with you, and I saw him when he was old enough to do so before they stopped coming to see mother and I. It is my belief that he turly cares more for you than anyone in his life right now."

"Ladies."

The two looked down to see a bowler hat and curls addressing them. Lizzy turned back to Maria and squeezed her hands.

"I promise you that this will work out. I have a plan." She winked then jumped out of The Oak where Robin steadied her. Maria followed, Robin catching her as well.

"Such a gentleman." Maria teased him. He smirked at her before he squeezed her sides gently, making her laugh. "Okay! Okay! I give! You're the most fearsome man I've ever had the almost displeasure to meet!" She said through her laughter.

"That's more like it." He said smugly.

"So, what shall we do today?" Maria asked, addressing the cousins.

"I thought that we'd show Lizzy the beach." He said, looking at said girl. Then he turned to look at Maria. "She's never been before and I thought we'd go before winter set in." He finished with a smile.

"That sounds lovely." Lizzy said. She looped her arm through Maria's before Robin even had a chance to offer his.

"You know, I'm always here if you ever need to talk. Or if you just need to vent about how daft my cousin can be." She whispered in her ear. "And I promise that it'll stay just between us." She held up her hand with her pinkie sticking out. "Pinkie promise." She finished at a normal level.

Maria giggled and hooked her little finger with Lizzy's. She smiled at the red-head before handing her over to Robin with a blush on her face. Maria turned back quickly.

"Pinkie promise."

* * *

**A/N Wow, three in one night. I'm on a roll. Think I'm done for the night though. I'll see you guys soon. Please review, they make me happy and want to write more and update faster. Much Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

The beach was fantastic. The wind wasn't strong and the water wasn't too cold yet. They were also the only one's there. Lizzy watched for a while as Robin chased Maria all around the sand, smiling to herself.

It was only a few seconds after their feet touched the grainy, brown sand that Maria saw the glint in Robin's eye.

"Don't you dare." She warned. "Miss. Heliotrope will have a fit about my dress." She heard Lizzy laugh beside her, but kept her eye on Robin.

"Oh, come on Princess. It's just a dress, it'll wash." He said as he walked closer to the girl that was backing away from him. Maria let out a squeal of laughter as Robin went to catch her around the waist and ran off with him following.

All three of them knew that Robin was faster, but her let Maria win for a while. When he got tired of chasing her, he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Robin! Put me down!"

She kicked her legs (but was careful not to kick him) and beat her hands on his back (though was sure to make it so it wouldn't hurt him.)

"No can do Princess. I promised you a swim."

"You did no such thing. Now let me down!" She tried to sound stern, but failed when she had to talk through her laughter.

"If I do, then you have to pay the price."

"Oh, come on Robin. That price is stupid and you know it."

"To the water than."

"No!"

Lizzy furrowed her brow in confusion. She wanted to know what they were talking about with this 'price'. By now she had settled herself in the sand, away from where Robin and Maria had been running around. She sat quietly, watching the exchange. It seemed the two had forgotten she was there as they were still getting used to a third party to see their little moments.

"Than pay the price. Or is Maria The Great scared?"

"I am not scared of you Robin De Noir!"

"Prove it."

"Put me down first."

Lizzy saw her cousin smirk before he put down the girl on his shoulder. He stood with his hands on his hips, waiting. Maria stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Robin.

"This is silly."

"You agreed Princess. Pay up."

Maria let out a huff before she started speaking. "You, Robin De Noir, are the best in the world." She said with a bored tone. "I've never met anyone that has bested you. You are smart and brave and have no equal. Also you are handsome." She finished in the same tone, but had started to blush close to the end.

"Thank you, though it could have used more feeling behind the words. I didn't really believe that you believed what you were saying."

Maria rolled her eyes at him. As she passed she snatched his hat off of his head and placed it on her own. She stuck her tongue out when Robin turned to protest, he just shrugged.

"Looks better on you anyway." He said, waving her on. "I don't know about you tow, but I'm starving." Robin said to change the subject.

"I think Marmaduke would have supper ready by the time we got back. What do you think Lizzy?" Maria asked, turning to the girl who thought she'd been forgotten.

"I'd be okay with that. I'd love to see your home Maria."

"Oh, you'll love it. It's not as dark as the De Noir castle." She directed the last part to Robin and made a face at him."

"It's not my fault that my father has no taste. It's gotten better with Loveday around again, but not by much. You should come see it sometime Princess, you didn't really get a good look at the place last time you were there. We've opened up more windows." He joked. He and Maria shared a laugh about it as Lizzy looked on, confused.

"What happened the last time you were there?"

"Do you remember the story about the Pearls that we told you the other day?" Lizzy nodded. "Well the first time I went to the castle, I had to sneak in. They found me and put in the dungeon. I got out, but I tried to go out the window first. I told this one about it," She pointed her thumb at Robin. "a while after we started being civil to each other. I haven't had a reason to go back inside the palace, so I haven't." She finished with a shrug as the three of them made their way through the front door. Maria led the way to the kitchens.

She greeted Marmaduke with giggles when he jumped up and surprised her.

"What can I do for you Miss Maria?"

"I fear we've missed supper. Would you have the time to make us a snack before dinner?"

The smile on the short man's face was like he had been given a challenge. The three waited for their impromptu supper, knowing it would be amazing.

* * *

**A/N Whoo! I'll see you soon my loves. Don't forget about that box just under this note right here. Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Robin." Lizzy said as she stood in the doorway of his room, watching him.

"Lizzy." He replied, still walking around the room without looking at her.

"Tell me about Maria."

"Tell you what? I think you know her better by know. With you two always plotting."

Lizzy shook her head at him. "Don't be daft. I could never know her better than you."

Robin stops to raise an eyebrow at her. "This past month would say differently."

"Why, are you jealous?"

He stays quiet, but the look he sends her says everything. Lizzy laughs softly before she continues. "You've still know her longer and you do know her better. I want to hear about her from you. You two are best friends after all."

Robin put down the clothes he was holding to sit on the trunk at the end of his bed. He looked into space with a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "Well…" He started. "She's pretty amazing. She has a temper, but it's always for a good reason. She has a good heart and she's kind. I think maybe the kindest person I've ever met." He chuckled to himself, lost in memories. "She's strong and brave. Love's the forest just as much as I do. I've never known anyone quite like her. And it makes me very happy that the two of you were fast friends. I didn't want to have to choose, because, I'm sorry dear cousin, but I would choose her every time."

Lizzy sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "I would want you to choose her. The way you look at her and the way you were just talking about her, it sounds like you want more with our friend Miss Maria then what you have." She asked of him.

He stayed quiet, but his silence was her answer. "You should tell her." She said to him while she got up to make her way out of his room.

"You'll never know if you never try."

* * *

**A/N Whoo, cliff hanger. Don't worry kids, I have the story finished and the next chapter should be up in the next ten minutes or so. See you then. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Much Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

Robin sat in the same spot for a good long while after that. So long, in fact, that he started to go stiff. It was only after everyone had gone to supper and a servant stood in the door that he stirred.

"Master Robin?"

He jumped at the voice and turned his head. "Yes?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you no meeting Miss Maria today?"

It was then that he realized just how long he had been sitting there. "No, no I'm going." He stood and walked closer to the servant. "Thank you." He said to the man as he past him on his way out.

"Any time, sir." Was the reply he heard before he ran out of the castle to meet with Maria. He knew she wouldn't be happy that he made he wait so long, so he picked flowers as he walked.

He stopped a few feet before entering the clearing with the tree to clean up the flowers to make them as pretty as the girl he was giving them to. He put them behind his back just as she came into sight.

She was sitting on the ground today, which made it easier to hide his gift. He smiled when he saw her reading against the tree.

"Princess." He greeted her softly so as not to startle her.

"You're late." She said in reply, snapping her book shut.

His smile dropped a little as he sighed. "I know. Lizzy and I were talking and she said some things that made me think. You know how I get when I try to do that." He told her with a chuckle at the end. His smile came back as she glared at him for another moment. Then he showed her the flowers he had been hiding until now.

Maria dropped her glare at once and a large smile over-took her features.

"Oh, Robin. These are beautiful!" She told him as she stood. Gently taking them from his hand into both of hers, looking at him again. "Thank you."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, of course."

She went to kiss his cheek, but Robin turned his head at the last second so Maria kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled at her when she pulled away with a surprised look on her face.

"You should put those in some water." He told her, pointing to the plants between them.

Maria blinked a few times before she nodded her head. They made their way back to the Manor, Robin taking her free hand as they walked.

* * *

**A/N Almost done, just one more chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Much Love!**


	10. Chapter 10

Maria had Robin wait in the piano room while she put her flowers in some water to put in her bedroom.

He was in the same room as a piano so of course he had to sit down to play while he waited. He stopped when he heard a voice closer than he thought it would be.

"I didn't know you played." The soft voice stated.

He turned his head to smile at Maria. "I had to pass the time at the castle somehow. It can get rather boring when you're by yourself."

It was at this point that the piano began to play on its own. Robin smiled as he Maria's hand to gently tug her out to the middle of the room. Putting his free hand on her waist after placing hers on his shoulder they started to dance.

"Are you feeling okay? You're being awfully nice today."

"I'm always nice to you." He said.

"I know, but you're being nicer than normal."

He didn't answer her; instead he stared into her eyes for a moment, the blue reminding him of the sky. He leaned slowly closer, giving her the chance to pull away from him.

She didn't.

Maria kept her gaze steady, wishing he would move faster than a snail's pace. After what felt like days, but was merely only seconds, Robin met her lips in a kiss.

It was soft and sweet and everything either could have ever wanted in a first kiss.

When they pulled away Robin placed his forehead on Maria's and they smiled at each other with bright eyes.

"Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess, I am very deeply in like with you and I hope, if I'm very very lucky, you'll let me fall in love."

"I think it might be a very lucky day for everyone then." She told him through her smile. "To think, we might not have come to this if it weren't for Elizabeth."

"This is very true."

"We should thank her."

"Mmm, later though."

Maria smiled and Robin kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N That's the end of this little nibblet. Thank you for reading and commenting. It was fun to write and I'm glad I could share this little adventure with all of you. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Much love and I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
